


It's a mad world

by urbanmagician



Category: Hellblazer, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Crazy, Gen, Optimism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заслонившись рукой от отсветов фонарей, Джон Константин наклонился к витрине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a mad world

Заслонившись рукой от отсветов фонарей, Джон Константин наклонился к витрине. Все экраны в магазине электроники показывали обзор новостей, посвященных недавним выборам. Джон в сердцах сплюнул, и прикурил новую сигарету.

Он то ли не доспал, то ли переспал, а еще его мучило похмелье. Или это была излишняя трезвость?  
Этим вечером его разбудила владелица квартиры, угрожая полицией и принудительным выселением, если он не оплатит аренду в самый короткий срок. Джон попытался объяснить ей, прижимаясь лбом к двери, что все известные ему миры были до боли несовершенны. Обыватель, говорил он, хоть может надеяться на то, что ему будет лучше в раю, или скажем, в параллельном измерении. Но Джон-то понимает весь масштаб трагедии. А выборы? Вы это видели? Какой смысл бороться с потусторонними ублюдками, если человечество все равно стремится к самоуничтожению?

Джон очень старался в своей речи, но похоже владелица его красноречие не оценила. Тогда он взял одну из своих колод, (эти метки никто еще не находил,) и отправился на поиски паба, где его еще не знали. Это была сложная задача, но бомжевать в такую погоду не хотелось, а последний заказчик не дожил до момента, когда Джону следовало платить.

С карниза вверху капнуло холодным дождем прямиком за шиворот, и Константин встрепенулся, с матом отрываясь от витрины. Только теперь он заметил стоящую рядом девушку. Он не слышал, как она подошла, и это само по себе уже было странным. Не потому, что Джон был как всегда в идеальном состоянии боевой готовности, а потому, что девушки, одетые подобным образом, обычно сами быстро вторгались в твое личное пространство, интересуясь, не желаешь ли ты приятно провести время. Следующей странностью, привлекшей его внимание, был воздушный шарик в форме рыбы, который девушка держала в руке. И после него Джон потерял счет в ее странностях, но это больше не имело значения - он обладал достаточным опытом, чтобы понять - перед ним не человеческое существо.

Жизнь налаживалась.

Девушка улыбнулась, и протянула ему воздушный шарик. Джон оторвался от созерцания лямки на ее обнаженном плече, и заглянул в глаза, похожие на калейдоскоп.

\- Это мне? - Он присвистнул, принимая веревочку, - Спасибо, детка. Чем обязан?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Рыбки. Меня привели рыбки. Они знают, куда идти.  
\- Ах. Тебя снова зовут Счастьем? - Джон подмигнул ей.  
\- Меня давно так не зовут. - Улыбнулась девушка. - Но какая разница, какие выпали карты? Главное - найти метки.  
Она убежала в дождь, до того, как Джон успел ответить.  
Он перевел взгляд на шарик, и сказал ему:  
\- Встреча с одной из Вечных перед ужином - очевидная примета к наступающему глобальному пиздецу, тут и прогноз смотреть не надо. - Он хищно оскалился. - Так и быть. Веди меня, рыбка!

Это был не первый и не последний раз, когда прохожие переглядывались и хихикали за его спиной.


End file.
